Never a Dull Moment
by kingsolver
Summary: What if Rory had decided to go back to Yale instead of taking time off? Sophie
1. Enter the Peanut Gallery

Never a Dull Moment

Chapter 1: Enter the Peanut Gallery

The suite is packed with boxes, Rory's boxes. Paris, of course, is almost completely moved in. Rory's decision to come back to Yale had been almost as hasty as her decision to leave, so her not-so-efficiently packed belongings are all over the place. Having never actually informed the registrar's office of her original decision, her spot had been held. She had signed up for classes in the spring, before her crisis of confidence caused her to react so drastically.

Paris: I didn't think you were coming back this year.

Rory is attempting to put clothes in her closet. However, most of the garments seem to be ending up on the floor since they keep falling off the hangers. She had literally thrown most of them into her car on her last trip back from Hartford.

Rory (taking a labored breath): Neither did I, obviously.

Paris: You missed me didn't you?

Rory: Yep. That's it, Paris.

Paris: Don't tell me you came back for Huntzberger?

Rory: No. He's just a perk.

Paris: Okay, so why _did _you come back?

Rory: I got an article published.

Paris: Congratulations.

Rory: That's not the best part. Logan saw it and took it upon himself to deliver a copy of the paper by hand to his father.

Paris: I bet that was a blowout.

Rory: I know it was. I was there. I even put in a few words this time.

Paris: Good for you. And you thought he didn't think he had it in you.

Rory: Mitchum?

Paris: Logan.

Rory: I did, didn't I?

(pause for a moment)

Rory: I was an idiot.

Paris: Rory?

Rory: Paris?

Paris: What's that noise?

Rory: Oh, no.

Rory rushes to her window, moving a few boxes out of her path.

Rory: Oh, no.

Paris: Oh, my God.

On the lawn outside Rory's window are three figures. Finn and Colin, standing on either side of Logan, are singing _You Are My Sunshine_. They are quite out of tune. She suspects that Finn at least has more than a little alcohol in him. Colin, on the other hand, may just be incapable of carrying a tune. Logan, with a huge smile on his face is holding a sign. WELCOME BACK, ACE was written in huge red letters. Finn and Colin bow in unison. Paris looks on in amusement, not wanting to miss a second of this. Rory throws open her window, climbs out, walks straight to Logan, opens up her arms, and punches him in the shoulder. Logan bursts out laughing.

(from one side): Hello, Rory.

Rory: Hi, Finn.

Colin: Glad to have you back, 99. (hugs Rory)

Rory: What…

Logan: Long story. (pause) Aren't you going to say hello?

Rory: Hello.

Logan: You don't even tell me you're coming back and hello is all I get?

Rory looked at him curiously.

Logan: Your mom called me.

Rory: So I have her to thank for this scene?

Logan: No, that would be me.

Rory throws her arms around her boyfriend's neck as he leans into her kiss.

Paris (from the still open window): Now that's a proper greeting.

Rory shoots her a look and Paris disappears, closing the window on the way.

Logan: Why didn't you tell me you were coming back?

Rory: It was kind of a last minute decision.

Logan: Was it? Need help with anything? Unpacking?

Rory: It would be greatly appreciated.

Logan: Under one condition.

Rory: Uh oh.

Logan: Calm down, Ace. I just wanted to know if we could use the door this time.

Rory (smiling): Of course.

Logan hands the sign to Colin. He and Finn take the hint and walk away snickering. Logan takes Rory's hand in his and begins to lead her around the building. Paris conveniently opens the door as they arrive.

Paris: Hey guys, I was just leaving.

Logan: Were you?

Rory (closing the door behind them): It's a good thing Paris left.

Logan (looking at her mischievously): Why's that?

Rory: I left my keys on the dresser.

The two of them laugh before he grabs her jacket and pulls her in for a very long, very intimate kiss. When it's over, Logan looks over at Rory's bed.

Logan: So what are we going to do with those boxes?

Rory: We could put them in Paris' room. She's spending the afternoon with Doyle.

Logan: Is she? (begins stacking boxes on top of one another)

Rory: Let's hurry.

Logan: Let's.


	2. Prepare for an OverNighter

Chapter 2: Prepare for an Over-Nighter

Paris: Rory Gilmore, get in here right now!

Rory: Guess she got back early.

Logan: Did I ever tell you that I don't like your roommate?

Rory: She just has really bad timing.

Logan: Wasn't so bad this morning. I almost liked her for a second.

Rory: That long?

Logan: We should probably go get your boxes.

Rory (grins): But what would the fun be in that?

Rory's door starts to open just as she finishes getting dressed. Logan, however, is still shirtless.

Paris: What are your boxes doing in my room? And what, pretell, is that on my bed?

Logan: Making way for what we were doing in here. And I'm guessing whatever's on your bed fell out of a box belonging to Ace here.

Logan puts his arm around Rory and grins.

Paris (disgusted): Just move it.

Rory: I'll get to it.

Paris: Now! (and storms off)

Logan, who by now has put his shirt back on, looks in Rory's direction before the two of them head across the suite to retrieve the boxes.

Logan (after they've unpacked several of Rory's boxes): Has anybody ever told you that you pack lousy?

Rory: Hey, I was in a hurry.

Logan: So I've heard. (pauses) What are you doing this weekend?

Rory: Nothing after Friday night dinner.

Logan: Keep it open.

Rory: Why?

Logan: It'd take all the fun out of it if I told you.

Rory: I'm in suspense.

Logan: Oh, be prepared for an over-nighter.

Rory: Dually noted.

Logan: I think I need a break. Wanna get some coffee?

Rory: Actually, not right now. I think I'd better get the rest of the boxes out of the living room before Paris kills me.

Logan: Okay…

Logan wonders why she's turning down coffee, even if her life is on the line.

Logan: I'll bring you back a cup.

Rory: See you then.

Logan (kisses her briefly): See you then.

Rory contemplates for a moment what Logan has planned for this "over-nighter", and then she remembers a time almost a year ago when he neglected to tell her that little piece of information.

Rory (to herself): What have I gotten myself into?

Colin: Where is Finn?

Logan: Who knows. Guess we should go wake him up.

Colin: What about Rory?

Logan: I'm meeting her outside her building in about fifteen minutes. Let's go find Finn.

What the two see as they approach Finn's building surprises both of them, especially Logan.

Colin: Well, now you don't have to go meet Rory.

Logan: What are you doing…with Finn?

Rory: Didn't think I'd figure it out did you? You underestimate me, Huntzberger.

Finn: That he does. (nods his head and lifts a hand in a sort of mini-bow) Can she drive this time? It's too early for me to drive.

Logan: First of all, Finn, she doesn't know where we're going. And second of all…

Stephanie (cuts him off as she approaches): It's two o'clock in the afternoon.

Finn: The sun's out. It's early. Just tell her where we're going, Logan.

Rory: Yeah. Tell me where we're going.

Logan: It's a surprise…but I'll navigate.


	3. It’s Different Somehow

Chapter 3: It's Different Somehow . . .

Logan Huntzberger is in way over his head for the first time since, well, ever. Part of him always knew that's how it would be with this girl. But he never thought he would care this much. He had denied it for as long as he could. Rory Gilmore challenges him as much as he challenges her. That was something he had never experienced before.

He can't feel this way about a girl. But he does. He was attracted to Rory from the moment he met her; he couldn't deny that. But this feeling, now that was something completely new.

He flirted with Rory. He listened to her, even tolerated her neurotic obsession with his father. More and more he is learning to read her. The one thing he can't figure out is how she feels about him.

Rory: Logan.

Rory: Logan!

Logan (shaking himself out of his trance): What?

Rory: Unless you want me to drive straight into that field up there, you'd better tell me which way to turn.

Logan: Left.

It is still light outside, barely, when they reach their destination. Finn, Colin, and Stephanie all head to their respective tents, which had been set up about an hour ago by the lucky early birds of the group. Logan, with his hand on the small of Rory's back, walks her to her tent.

Logan: This is your stop.

Logan reaches out to open the tent flap and let her in.

Rory (looks around): This looks familiar.

Logan: It should. It's yours.

Rory: From the last Life and Death Brigade event?

Logan: Have you been in any other elaborately decorated tents lately?

Rory (changing the subject and looking toward the bed): So I guess that's mine?

Logan: Now you're catching on, Ace! Put that on and I'll be back in a few minutes.

Rory looks down at the garment that was stretched across what will be her bed for the night. She is amazed by the beautiful pink velvet that makes up most of her outer garments. The black trim makes it even more gorgeous. She cannot resist touching it for a moment before she puts it on, a task which she knows may take quite some time.

Several minutes later, Logan shows up at her "door". Rory can't help but laugh a little at the sight in front of her. Finn, Colin, and Logan are dressed head to toe in the uniform of the Union army.

Rory: I should have seen this coming. Should he have that gun?

Logan (looks from Rory to Finn): It's not loaded. I made sure of it.

Colin: And I double checked it. Three times.

Finn: What are you trying to imply?

Logan: We don't need to imply anything after what happened last time you had a musket in your hands. (pauses) Come on, Ace. We're going fishing.

By the time they get to the lake, which as it turns out is further away than Rory expected, the sun has completely set.

Logan (looks at Rory): Grab a pole.

Robert, who is wearing civilian clothing, hands them each a pole. This seems to be his assigned task for the evening. A girl who looks vaguely familiar to Rory hands Logan a bottle of champagne. This is her duty for the moment.

Girl: I saved this for you, Logan.

Rory has long since gotten used to girls flirting with Logan in front of her but she is a little surprised by his response.

Logan: Thanks, Samantha. (hands the bottle to Finn and puts his free arm around Rory's shoulders)

Robert looks at the couple, Logan mostly, in disbelief. They glance at him and walk off with Colin and Finn, who have collected enough glasses for the group. The four head to the edge of the lake and take their spots next to Stephanie, who is wearing a red outfit similar to Rory's.

Stephanie (to Rory): Are your feet hurting as bad as mine?

Rory: I do believe they may actually hurt worse. Logan doesn't have the same eye for shoe sizes that he does for dress sizes. (bends down to adjust her boots)

Stephanie takes the bottle of champagne and a glass from Finn and fills it for herself.

Stephanie (gesturing to Rory): Want a glass?

Rory holds her glass out for Stephanie to fill.

Logan: Ace?

Rory: In omnia, right? (Logan smiles)

Stephanie, Finn, and Colin: In omnia. (They all take a drink.)

After a few rounds, Rory a few behind the rest is on her second glass, someone notices the small camp of soldiers that has been gathering on their side of the lake. This someone begins a drunken rendition of "The Battle Hymn of the Republic". Rory and Stephanie immediately raise their glasses and join in. Logan, Colin, and Finn look at each other and laugh. Then, they too begin singing, still amused. When the song is over, Logan pulls Rory close to his side and nuzzles his cheek on her hair.

Stephanie: This outfit is really hot.

Rory: Yes it is.

Logan: And these outfits are cool?

Stephanie and Rory look at him with flushed faces and then at each other, grinning. Similar comments about the heat begin to pop up around the lake.

Rory: Logan?

Logan looks at her and his eyebrows raise as he realizes what is happening. Logan, Rory, Finn, Colin, and Stephanie look back and forth at one another, and their suspicions are confirmed. Finn goes first. Stephanie grabs Colin's hand and they go next. Then it's Logan and Rory's turn, hands linked. Before long, almost everyone is in the lake, most of them fully clothed.

About half an hour and a few questionable events later, people start to climb out of the water.

Logan: Your tent or mine?

Rory: What?

Logan: We have to dry off somewhere.

Rory (knowing drying off is the least of Logan's intentions): The tents are practically see-through!

Logan: Then we'll blow out the lantern.


	4. Interlude

Chapter 4: Interlude

Rory and Logan, now separated from their friends, head back toward the camp. Rory, who is already carrying her boots, has to stop and remove some of her undergarments due to the weight. She unbuttons her jacket but doesn't take it off for fear of exposing too much to those who haven't yet seen all of Rory Gilmore. Logan soon follows suit, removing his jacket and sopping wet shoes. His hat has long since been lost.

Rory: I can't believe Finn did a strip tease in front of everybody!

Logan: Be thankful it was just a tease.

Rory: Very thankful.

Logan: His nakedness was why I left the ski trip early, remember?

Rory (teasing him as always): I already agreed and I thought you left early because of me.

Logan: That too.

Logan leans to give Rory a peck on the cheek. He loves playing her games.

Logan: So . . .

Rory: So . . . What?

Logan: Your tent or mine?

Rory: What?

Logan: We have to dry off somewhere.

Rory (knowing drying off is the least of Logan's intentions): The tents are practically see-through!

Logan: Then we'll blow out the lantern.

Without any further discussion on their destination, the couple steers itself toward Logan's tent. There are plenty of kisses and minor groping along the way. Upon arriving at his tent, Logan, never letting go of Rory, struggles to open the flap. Rory, getting anxious by this point, does it for him. They stumble inside and immediately throw their belongings on the ground, as far away from the bed as possible. Rory takes off her jacket and tosses it on top of the pile. They're certain that pile isn't going to smell so good in a few hours but for now, they don't give it a second thought.

Once they are back in each other's arms they begin to kiss, much deeper this time and with undeniable intent. Rory unbuttons Logan's shirt and removes it. Logan curses at the difficulty he is having with removing her garments. Rory backs up a little and removes her skirt, exposing what's left of her thoroughly soaked and all white undergarments. Logan looks shocked for a moment but soon regains his composure and helps her finish undressing. He notices that she is shivering and looks a little nervous, so he grabs the blanket from the bed and wraps it around them. He holds her almost naked body next to his for a short time to warm her up. He is used to slowing down a bit before they actually have sex. This intimacy has become as important to him as it is to her. He would never admit it to her but she makes him nervous too. He knows that once she gains her confidence, all bets are off. Rory Gilmore, quiet as she may be to others, is capable of being just as kinky as he is.

Just as he starts rubbing her back again, as if he is still trying to warm her, he feels her hands move against him. She is undoing his belt. He backs away so she can remove it and add it to the growing pile, although she misses by quite a bit. He can't help but watch her as she unfastens his pants and slides them down. He steps out one leg at a time and throws that garment aside as well. Rory pauses for a moment as she decides what to do next. He likes to leave it up to her for as long as possible. She begins to move toward him and looks mischievously at his face while slowly moving her index finger along his abdomen just under the waistband of his boxers.

Rory: These aren't vintage.

Logan: Neither are these (and begins doing the same thing under the waistband of her panties)

Rory: Guess we're both compromising the integrity of the event then, aren't we?

Logan: _We're_ not compromising anything.

He looks at her panties, still touching them, but doesn't remove them. He wants her to make the next move, which she quickly does. She moves her other hand up to meet the first one at his waist, moves both to his hips and slowly removes the offending garment. She gestures for him to lay down on the bed, which he immediately does. Still wearing her panties, she climbs on the bed, putting one knee on either side of her boyfriend while remaining just above him.

She reaches for his hand and places it on top of her white lace panties, making it clear to him what she wants to happen next. He cups her lower abdomen for a second before hooking his fingers onto the sides of her underwear. She slowly stands up as he keeps his hands in place. When she steps out of them, he throws them aside, not caring where they land. She sits softly on his abdomen so as not to tease him too much just yet.

Next, Rory lays forward just enough so they can kiss, holding herself up with her hands just above Logan's shoulders. Their tongues play with one another as they explore each other's mouths. Logan puts his arms around her and pulls her body down to his. He cups her breasts, teasing her nipples as he does it. His ability to do this amazes Rory. Somehow, he always catches her by surprise doing things like this and it never fails to speed things up. She slides down a little and begins to rub his growing erection. She maneuvers herself so she can lower her mouth to him and successfully gets him hard enough to continue, putting a condom on him in the process.

Logan stops Rory before she can go any further, as he often does, and rolls her over on her back. Now it's his turn to get her excited. He kisses first her forehead, then the tip of her nose, and her mouth, before progressing in a straight line to his destination, kissing her body all the way down. She was shocked by this the first time he did it but has since grown to enjoy what he does to her. Her moans keep him just hard enough that just before she lets out a scream, he enters her and drives her over the edge. She clenches her fists on her pillow, and as her muscles begin to relax, she pulls him closer, deeper into her body, and lets him finish before her own orgasm has completely subsided.


	5. This Time

Chapter 5: . . . This Time

Logan (still trying to catch his breath): Do you have any idea how amazing you are, Rory?

Rory: Call me Ace.

Logan (rolls his eyes): Okay, Ace, do you know how amazing you are?

Rory (smiles): Well, you seem to ask me that a lot, so I guess I should.

Logan (looks into her eyes): I mean it, Rory.

Rory, not sure how to respond, stretches to kiss him. He takes the cue and lightens the conversation.

Logan: You bring out my wild side, Ace.

Rory: Oh, do I? Then what do you call all that crazy stuff you did before you met me.

Logan (fighting back laughter): Crazy stuff.

They both start laughing now. The mood has sufficiently been lightened.

Rory: It's a good thing the lantern burned out.

Logan: Shit. I knew we forgot something.

They hold each other close as they begin to laugh almost uncontrollably.

Rory wakes up early the next morning still in Logan's arms. She wakes him up gently.

Rory: Shouldn't we be getting ready soon?

Logan: We should.

Rory: Oh no.

Logan: What's wrong, Ace?

Rory: Our clothes have been in that corner all night.

Logan: That's only a problem for you. We're in my tent.

Rory gives him a "you didn't just say that" look and he immediately apologizes. She puts on only her outer garments and panties before she collects the rest of her clothing and hastily returns to her tent, having kissed Logan goodbye. There are already a few people wandering around fixing breakfast. She is aware that many of them are staring at her wearing the same, still wet, clothing from the night before.

When Rory gets back to her tent, she looks around for the package Logan had told her to look for in her hasty exit. She considered bringing a dress when he told her it would be an overnighter but since he was attempting to keep the event a secret, she opted against it.

Rory: Under the bed again, Huntzberger? You really need to find a new hiding place.

She places the beautifully wrapped package on her bed before she decides she should get out of her wet clothes and clean up at least a little bit before handling what she is sure is a very beautiful dress.

Standing in modern undergarments (strapless bra and white satin panties…she came prepared) and having brushed her hair and cleaned up as well as possible, she finally turns to open the gift. She was nearly left breathless. She had expected it to be beautiful but not like this. The gown that she pulls out of the box is a shade of blue so pale and creamy it is almost white. The color and the sun peaking through the tent gives the satin the most gorgeous pearl luster.

Along the top of the strapless bodice is a series of small rosebuds, embroidered in white and a much darker shade of blue. The bottom of the skirt is adorned with full-bloomed roses, also embroidered in blue and white, with the slightest touch of silver.

And the shoes, the shoes are fit for Cinderella. The heel and outer sole are clear but the top sole and straps are the same shade of blue as the dress. At her ankle and also where the straps cross on the top of her foot are shiny circles made up of what Rory hopes are really pretty fake diamonds.

Rory (to herself): Okay, so he has an eye for modern shoe sizes.

When Rory exits her tent, Logan is leaning against a tree waiting for her. He smiles.

Logan: You look great.

Rory: How can you possibly have this good of taste in women's clothing?

Logan: I spent some time as a cross-dresser in New York.

(Rory's jaw drops. He laughs.) Kidding. We'd better get moving.

He puts his arm around her waist and she around his.

The field they end up in looks strangely familiar to Rory. Some of the guys seem to be repeating the trampoline/bee-bee gun stunt.

Logan: It went over so well last time that we decided to do it again.

Rory: Didn't Finn almost have to go to the hospital?

Logan: That never stopped him from repeating behavior.

As soon as he finishes his sentence, they see Finn leap into the air and . . . history repeats itself.

Logan: Stephanie should be waiting for you by the hopscotch boards.

Rory looks to where Logan points and, sure enough, there are hopscotch boards painted on the grass. Many of the participants seem to be playing for glasses of champagne. The rest of them are playing with glasses already in their hands.

Rory: See you soon.

Logan (bites his lip to prevent saying what almost slips out): See you soon.

Stephanie and Rory spend quite a bit of time talking between rounds of hopscotch. The two seem to be getting closer every time they talk. And the other girls and guys are even conversing with Rory, to her surprise.

Stephanie: He loves you.

Rory: No he doesn't.

Stephanie: Yes he does. I'm not sure if he knows but he does love you. And I don't think I'd be that far out there to say that you love him too.

Rory (thinks for a moment): I haven't exactly had the best experiences with the "L" word in the past.

Stephanie: I thought so. You really should tell him, Rory.

Rory: I know . . .

Rory: These events are much more fun when people actually talk to me.

Logan: They like you, Rory.

Rory: Because I'm your girlfriend.

Logan: If you were here just as my girlfriend, they wouldn't like you, and you would have been blindfolded on the way here, again.

Rory: That would have made it difficult to drive. Wait a minute, again?

Logan: Doesn't it look familiar?

Rory: Yes, but the lake?

Logan: Other side of the property.

Rory: I won't ask whose.

Logan: Good call.

Rory: So if I'm not here as your girlfriend, then why am I here?

Logan: Only six people jumped from that scaffolding. They couldn't just forget about you.

Rory: Does that mean . . .

Logan: That you get to help plan next time? Absolutely. (smiles) Ready?

Rory: For anything. (quieter) I hope I don't regret this.

Logan: Do you ever?

Rory: You're a bad influence on me, Huntzberger.

Before long, they arrive at a cliff overlooking a beach, which Rory also didn't know about. She really did need to come to more of these events.

Rory: I don't even know what we're going to do yet and I'm already nervous.

Logan: We?

Rory: I didn't come here for nothing.

Logan: That's my girl.

Soon after, she sees the collection of hang gliders and must be the group's "safety crew". A few of the members were getting lessons before taking off, but Logan didn't seem to be going that direction.

Rory: Shouldn't we be over there?

Logan: I've done this before.

Rory: But I haven't.

Logan: It's tandem. I'll tell you what to do before we take off and then you get to control the glider.

Rory: I do what?

Logan (laughs): You're not backing out on me now, Ace, are you?

Rory: No, but . . .

Logan: I thought so. (smiles) Now let's go.

They unhook their gear when they land on the beach and turn to each other, ecstatic.

Logan: That was incredible.

Rory: Absolutely incredible.

They look at each other for a moment, still excited form the adrenaline rush.

Logan and Rory (simultaneously): I love you.

Logan and Rory (again): What?

Logan touches his fingers lightly to her mouth to keep her from speaking.

Logan: I love you, Rory. Everything about you.

Rory: I love you too.

Before she can say more, Logan pulls her close and touches his lips to hers. He is surprised by the urgency in her kiss.

And then comes the applause, led by none other than Finn and Colin. Stephanie smiles and claps as well. They touch foreheads, blushing, still embracing one another.

Rory (whispers): My place. Definitely my place.

Logan: You're not even going to let me ask you?

Rory: I think it's about time I get to do the asking.


	6. First Time for Everything

Chapter 6: First Time for Everything

Logan had never "made love" to anybody before. Even with Rory, they had both been holding something back. So when they finally get back to her tent and started kissing, not that they hadn't been the whole way there (without so much groping this time). He is clearly nervous.

Rory: Logan, Are you okay? You're shaking.

Logan (brushing her cheek softly with his hand): Couldn't be better.

This feeling is unfamiliar to him but he know he likes it and wouldn't give it up for the world. He slides his hand under her chin and lifts it slightly. Their lips meet, barely touching at first. This is new for both of them, so they take it slowly at first. Both lovers are terrified and elated. Unlike last night, Rory is able to maintain a steady pace. This time, they are both nervous so they question everything they do as they do it.

Logan had taught Rory what it really meant for someone to know you better than you know yourself. She realizes now that she has never felt this way about anyone.

She had taught him what it's like to be truly needed, and to care about somebody so much that you're willing to do anything just to be with them. He was never as jealous as when he saw her with Robert. She made him want to commit and helped him prove to himself that he was worth committing to. She taught him how to be 100 in a relationship. He fully intended on thanking her now that he knew they were both on the same page.

Logan runs his hands through Rory's hair and they look at each other for the longest time, knowing it's clichéd, but each feeling as if they're seeing the other for the first time. Their eyes hold so much emotion. They caress each other's bodies -- faces, arms, collar bones, smalls of their backs, breasts, and stomachs -- so lightly that it gives them goose bumps. The had experimented with this before but never for this long.

When Rory begins using only the tips of her fingers on Logan's skin, even lighter than before, he lets out a quiet moan. There are no jokes this time. Few words are needed to express what they are feeling.

Rory leads Logan to her bed and lays down, holding her arms out to him. He lays carefully on top of her. Their legs are already wrapped up together. She lifts her head slightly to meet his kiss. He can't seem to stop touching her hair and her face. When he lifts his head from the kiss, she runs her fingers through his hair and pulls his head down to meet hers again. She may have to be in charge this time.

Finally, they realize that they are wearing entirely too many layers of clothing. Logan sits back and takes off his jacket. Rory gets up a little to unbutton his shirt. This time, they're only kissing occasionally between motions. They want to look at each other. Really look at each other. Rory lets her hands glide along Logan's chest and then his arms as she removes his shirt. He kisses her again and takes down the rest of her hair. Rory kisses him back for a moment before she stands up and turns to let him unzip her dress. He guides the slick material over her crinoline and unties the undergarment, letting both garments fall to the floor. He reaches for her bra but she turns to face him before he can unhook it. She has something else in mind.

She puts her arms around his neck and kisses him deeply. Eventually, she starts tugging at his belt, indicating that she wants him to take them off. He starts to leave his boxers on but she lets him know that she has other plans. Still in her matching bra and underwear, she stretches to kiss him from his forehead, to the tip of his nose, to his mouth, and on down his chest and abdomen until . . . He is already hard by the time she gets there. She is surprised at first, knowing that it will be up to her for at least one round. She goes down on him for a while before she stands up.

Rory takes a step back and looks into Logan's eyes and down his body and back up to his eyes. She removes her bra and tosses it aside. Then she does the same with her underwear. She loves seeing the look of amazement on his face. Rory grabs a condom from her overnight bag and hands it to him, gesturing for him to lay down on the bed. He puts it on. She asks him to let her lead this time. He is intrigued. She surprises him by immediately mounting him. Their foreplay had really done the trick.

She does things to him that she'd never done before. Rocking back and forth slowly at first and then putting her arms behind her on his knees and began moaning in unison with him. No girl had ever been this in control and out of control with him at the same time. He puts his hands on her hips and began to buck with her and neither one wanted to break the position. They speed up as they both go harder and he goes deeper until . . . She digs her nails into his legs and he grabs her hips harder. Neither one notices the pain because they are so absorbed in this mutual ecstasy that they had never quite mastered, and she is the one in control. As her tremors subside, Rory falls beside Logan. He puts his arm under her head and touches her shoulder. They kiss briefly and she rests her head on his chest.

Logan: I love you so much, Rory.

Rory (breathing heavily): I love you too, Logan.

When she catches her breath, he leans close to her ear and whispers, "It's my turn now." He moves his fingers over her body and down her legs, working his way to her inner thighs, teasing her outer regions until she cries out. He presses his index and middle finger hard against her pelvic bone and clitoris, pushing downward between the flaps. He is surprised when she puts her hand on top of his and presses it harder against her body. They move their hands together until she begins to lose control and lays her arm to her side. He continues with the motion changing it ever-so-slightly. When she begins to whimper and buck against his hand, he increases the speed. She calls out, "Logan, now!" and he puts all his effort into driving her over the edge.

Even he had never given a woman orgasms so close together but she wanted more, so he continued, stopping just long enough to put on another condom and raised her legs to his shoulders. She gasped when he entered her but begged him to continue. They rocked together, taking nothing slow at this point. They were driving each other crazy. He held back until she began to twitch again and they shared another orgasm.


	7. Party Planners Anonymous

Chapter 7: Party Planners Anonymous

One of Logan's friends from the Life and Death Brigade got the idea for the party while on Thanksgiving break. He came to Logan for help planning, so of course Finn and Colin were also going to be involved in planning the festivities. Finn and Colin decided that, although capable, their Maxwell Smart should not be left to plan anything without his 99 to back him up. After some coaxing, Rory reluctantly agreed to help. She immediately asked Stephanie to help her in order to dilute the massive amount of testosterone she would have to deal with.

So here they are, the Saturday before finals, at a holiday costume party hosted by six of the most popular members of the Life and Death Brigade.

Logan: What the hell are you wearing, Finn?

Finn: A costume. It is a costume party. Isn't it?

Logan: But an elf?

Colin (jokingly): I think it's sexy.

Logan: This coming from the skinny guy in the Santa suit.

Colin: Hey, Gilmore here told me that you guys were looking for a Santa.

Rory: And gullible's not in the dictionary.

Finn: Really? (they all laugh)

Stephanie walks up and suddenly they all understand. Rory grins.

Stephanie is dressed as a sexy Mrs. Claus.

Colin: What is this all about?

Rory (half-laughing): She needed a Santa.

Colin: Why didn't you ask Finn?

Stephanie: Am I that repulsive?

Colin: No, but…

Stephanie: We couldn't very well have our Santa drunk all night.

Finn: Are you implying that I'm drunk?

Logan: You're not sober…

Stephanie: You look nice, Rory.

Finn: Yeah, you're hot.

Logan: Are you ever going to stop hitting on my girlfriend?

Finn: When you put a ring on her finger. (quieter) Maybe.

Rory: I heard that.

Logan: So did I.

Finn (feigning innocence): Heard what?

Finn drapes his arms around Rory and Logan and blows at the tassel that keeps falling in his face.

Finn (slurring a little): You two are so great together.

Logan: We like to think so.

Finn: Oh my God. There's Rosemary. And she's an elf.

Finn runs off to catch Rosemary and the other four friends laugh.

Rory and Logan put a twist on the sea captain and his lady costumes for the party. Logan is wearing an all white uniform with some red trim and a Santa hat. Rory is wearing sparkling wings and had put holly in the small half ponytail that she had pulled some of her curly locks into. She is a holiday fairy and he is…something.

Logan had arranged for a limo to take them all back to campus, so Rory allows herself to have a few drinks. After awhile she decides that the wings are getting uncomfortable and sits them on a table. It is then that she notices that Colin is dancing closely with his "wife". He seems to be warming up to her.

Rosemary appears to have taken refuge in the bathroom, as if that will actually keep Finn away. Rory suspects that she thought there was a window in there.

Rory and Logan dance for a while. Her hair is starting to fall down on the sides and Logan can't help but be turned on by it. Not that it takes much with this girl. However, his fantasies are cut short by Rory gasping.

Rory: Finn stole my wings.

Logan (concerned): Do I want to know how you know that?

Rory: Just turn around.

Logan turns around and the two of them laugh hysterically at Finn, who is causing quite a scene with his newfound "magical powers".

Rory: Shouldn't he be questioning his masculinity right about now?

Logan: If he keeps moving like that in those pants, we may see his masculinity. (pauses) I think it's time to check out that balcony.

Rory: Good idea. I'd much rather see the stars than Finn's…little Finn.


	8. Romance in the Air

Chapter 8: Romance in the Air

Logan (nervous but excited): It's our first Valentine's Day. I've never had a girlfriend on Valentine's Day before. I want to do something special.

Colin: And you need our help, how?

Logan: I've got a room reserved in New York and I need you guys to go set things up while we're at dinner. Strawberries, whipped cream, candles, that kind of stuff. I'm taking her to that restaurant I told you about…Colin, make sure you take care of the candles, please.

Colin: Got it. Fire, bad.

Finn: The one you took what's-her-name to last year?

Logan: I took "what's-her-name" but I was thinking about Rory the whole time, so I kind of think of it as our place. Is that weird?

Colin: You're asking Finn if it's weird?

Logan: Never mind.

There's a knock at the door of Logan's suite. He gets up to answer it but no one is there. Sitting on his doormat is a flower and a bottle of champagne bubble bath with a key tied around the neck, and a note:

"My place. One hour. Bring the gifts."

Finn and Colin have been humming something for a while and suddenly it hits Logan. He throws the nearest small object at them.

Logan: "Afternoon Delight"?

Finn and Colin fall against each other on the couch, laughing hysterically.

Logan lets himself into Rory's dorm suite using the key she had tied to the bottle of bubble bath. There are pink and red rose petals scattered on the ground leading the way through Rory's room and into the bathroom. Although there are scented candles all around, there is no Rory.

He is surprised by two hands covering his eyes from behind.

Rory: You're overdressed.

She takes her hands off his eyes and he turns to see his girlfriend standing in front of him wearing a pink satin slip with white lace accents.

Logan: I can see that.

Rory: Let's fix that.

Logan: Quickly.

He takes off his sweater and starts to do more.

Rory: Whoa, not so fast! Where's the flower?

Logan holds it out.

Hand it over.

Logan: Why?

Rory: Haven't you ever seen 40 Days and 40 Nights?

Logan: Yes, but it's not Lent, and neither of us have given up sex. (question in his voice) Have we?

Rory: What do you think?

She turns on the tub faucet, being sure to add just the right amount of bubble bath to the flowing water. He smiles slightly.

Rory: Now…off with the pants.

She's trying to be brave, so he does what she says. It's been getting more and more common for her to start things. She's just usually not this demanding. Not that he's complaining.

Logan: I love you, Rory Gilmore.

Rory (seductively): I love you too. Stand still.

She holds his arm out and runs the flower softly from his shoulder down to his wrist and the back of his hand. Then she turns his hand over and goes back up beginning with the palm of his hand and following the inside of his arms up to his armpit and down his side to the top of his foot.

She works her way up on his other leg until she gets to his shoulder. She moves the flower delicately up his neck, around his ear, and across his face. She is now standing very close to him, almost kissing him. So close that he can feel her breath on his face.

She steps back and slides the flower across his chest to his stomach and around his abdomen, now along the inside of his legs. When she gets back to the top of his leg, she pauses for a moment to remove his boxers. She circles him with the flower and steps back again. She is standing with her hand to the side of her head, as if she is trying to decide what to do next.

That is when he loses it. He steps forward and wraps his arms around her. His hands travel all over her back as they kiss, working his way to her bottom. Through the delicate material of her slip, he can feel that she's not wearing underwear. He takes the flower and sits it aside for a moment so he may slide her slip over her head.

He then does the same thing to her that she did to him, moving the flower over every inch of her body, teasing her nipples and the most sensitive parts of her body, until he hears her whimper.

Logan (sounding frustrated): I forgot to bring a condom.

Rory: We've both been tested and I'm on the pill. (kisses him with urgency)

He scoops her up in his arms and climbs in the tub, sitting her down on his lap. He bathes her, kissing the skin on her neck and back as he does it. Eventually she turns to face him and positions herself to get on top of him.

She very slowly moves up and down as he matches her every motion. He finishes first this time and she begins to back off.

Logan: Not so fast.

He gets out of the water behind her and carries her to her bed. He lays lightly on top of her and enters her. She pulls him down and they lay like that for awhile, savoring every moment. Eventually, he shifts just enough that she lets out a very subtle moan. He continues with this motion until tears begin to run down her cheek. She calls out his name in desperation.

He backs out of her and she begs him to continue. He lowers himself on the bed so he can put his mouth to her femininity. He wants to make her feel as good as possible, and this never fails to do the trick. Soon after, she screams , just the sound at first and then his name.

When she's done, he lays next to her and pulls the covers on top of them, holding her close in his embrace. She puts an arm over his chest and her head on his shoulder and falls asleep. He follows soon after.

Fortunately, he had the foresight to set the alarm on his silenced phone so they could get up in plenty of time to get ready for dinner. He'd need every minute before dinner to think of a way to top what she did for him.


	9. Logan's Surprise

A.N. I didn't intend for Rory's dress for the LDB event to sound like the one from YJIJJ. It looked completely different in my head. Just wanted to clear that up.

Chapter 9: Logan's Surprise

Logan had specifically asked for Frank to drive them to New York. Frank already knew Rory and wasn't afraid to interact with the people he was driving. Logan knows that servants are trained to speak only when spoken to, and very little even then, but he likes it when things aren't so stiff. He and his friends had even tried to joke with Marty at the parties he had bartended for them, but Marty wouldn't allow it.

Logan realizes, in hindsight, that he most likely had come off as condescending to Marty but that was never his intention. He has always felt torn between what his family wants for him, including the "rules" of society that they drilled into his head his entire life and what he wants for himself, simply to be able to live life on his own terms. Rory is helping him to find his balance by doing nothing but being herself.

When they arrive at the restaurant, Logan steps out of the limo and offers his hand to Rory as she steps out. He is wearing a black suit with a collarless black shirt underneath. She is wearing a gorgeous dark blue dress that reminds him of the one she wore to the disaster at his parents' house. She wears blue a lot. It looks amazing on her. But then again, anything would look amazing on her.

Her hair is beautiful as always in curls, pulled back on the sides with pretty silver and Austrian crystal pins. She's wearing a diamond bracelet and studs in her ears but no necklace. "Very good," he thinks to himself.

He orders a steak. She orders the shrimp and several other things that inevitably result in the look from the waiter that Logan has become accustomed to, but finds no less amusing than the first time he saw it.

Rory excuses herself after the main course, giving Logan the perfect opportunity to remove the Tiffany's box from his jacket pocket. He had taken great care to keep her from noticing it on the limo ride here. He sits it in the vacant spot left by her plate.

Although Rory was presumably in the restroom, she seems to be putting her cell phone back in her purse as she returns. She looks toward the box before she finally sits.

Rory: What's this?

Logan (smiles somewhat nervously): Open it.

Rory looks at him for a moment and then picks up the box and unwraps it. She almost gasps when she sees the Tiffany's label. He spends way too much money on her. When she removes the lid, she smiles. It is a small, but beautiful, platinum heart and key necklace. Without saying a word, she puts her arms around his neck and kisses him passionately, and in the middle of the restaurant.

Before Logan left his dorm suite for Rory's, he had arranged for Finn and Colin to set up candles in the hotel room he had reserved. He asked Colin to light them just before he and Rory were due to arrive from the restaurant.

Logan had also asked his friends to put a platter of strawberries surrounding a bowl of Cool-whip on the table. Next to the tray is a recently delivered bottle of champagne sitting in a bucket of ice. He smiles to himself when he realizes that Finn and Colin left behind two cans of whipped cream, somewhat hidden behind the rest of the display.

Logan: Ready?

Rory: I'm a Gilmore. When am I not ready for a movie night?

The two laugh at her last comment, knowing that a movie night was only part of the plan. They review the selection they had brought with them, and finally decide to start with Breakfast at Tiffany's. It seemed appropriate. Logan stands to put the tape in the VCR, wondering if he should have trusted his friends with the keys to the suite.

Rory: This really is amazing, Logan.

Logan pulls her close and kisses her forehead. He takes her hand in his and walks to the table, picking up the tray and the champagne, and then guides her to sit on the bed. Without a word, he pours a glass of champagne for each of them. He begins massaging her shoulders and back before he starts to feed her the strawberries.

After a couple of strawberries, Rory takes one and feeds it to him. His mischievous side prevents him from forgetting the cans of whipped cream still sitting on the table. Wanting to surprise her, he opts for a more sneaky approach, sticking a finger in the bowl of Cool-whip and wiping some on her nose. She retaliates, as always. Before long, they each manage to get a can of whipped cream in their hands.

Logan: We didn't bring any clothes to change into.

Rory: Then I guess we'll just have to take these off. Unzip me?

They both strip to their undergarments before retrieving the cans. Logan sprays a little in Rory's mouth. She gives him a little whipped cream hat. He sprays some down the front of her bra and rubs it in. She retaliates by spraying some down the front of his boxers. Most of the whipped cream falls to the floor. It briefly occurs to them that they are really thankful for a little thing called housekeeping.

She reaches around her back and takes off her whipped cream filled bra. Logan pulls her into an intimate embrace, kissing her until neither of them can breathe. They turn their heads so they rest on one another's shoulders, breathing hard. Her breathing slows quickly and he realizes just how tired she must be. He looks at her. Just as he thought, her eyes are closed and she appears to be dozing off.

Logan (sweetly in her ear): Lay down, Rory.

Rory (sleepily): No…not yet…

Logan lays her down on the pillow before lying next to her and putting his arms around her, pulling the blanket over both of them. They're still covered in whipped cream, but the shower can wait until morning. Before long, Rory is asleep. He brushes her hair off her face and kisses her cheek.

He lives for moments like this, when she falls asleep in his arms. Watching her sleep has become almost sacred to him. He touches the side of her face and she moves slightly, making a very quiet noise. He aches for her in a way sex alone could never fulfill. It is then that he realizes just how "in love" he is with Rory Gilmore. He watches the rest of the movie with her in his arms before he finally allows sleep to overtake him.

Rory is feeling very tired from the day's events, even with the nap they had taken earlier. She excuses herself from dinner in order to call her mother, gushing. Lorelai is still amazed by how much Logan has changed and how much he has done for her daughter. Rory is already so happy to finally have her mother's support that when she returns to find the necklace, words can't express her feelings.

Now at the hotel, Rory is feeling even more tired. She fights the feeling off for a long while, not ready for the day to end. Logan starts feeding her the strawberries, and then they find the whipped cream. She wants to give in to him, but she is so tired.

She fights to stay awake and eventually she hears him tell her to lay down. She hears herself protest, but before she knows it, her head is on a pillow and she is in his arms. She can't help but give in to the temptation of sleep.

The last thought before she falls asleep is of this man and how much she loves him for knowing exactly what she needs. But she wonders if she is enough for him. And with that thought, she loses the battle with sleep.


	10. Spring Break '06

Chapter 10: Spring Break '06

Rory is gathering her bags in the common room. She caught her laundry up the week before, in preparation for the trip. Paris has already left, rambling on about meeting Doyle's parents.

Rory (to the empty room): What have I got myself into?

She finds herself saying this a lot since she met Logan, yet she always manages to enjoy herself. Logan and his friends, who have become hers over time, never cease to amaze her. Lorelai is still concerned that Rory is spending so much time with them but she has come to accept it.

Rory is gathering the last of her things when she hears a knock on the door.

Rory: You're early.

Logan: Judging from the mountain over there, I think you're already ready.

Rory: Yes, but . . . (changing the subject) You know, Finn being in control of the "festivities" concerns me.

Logan: Me too, but it is his turn. You ready for the testosterone overload?

Rory: You know, I'm actually starting to get used to it. Besides, Stephanie's going to be there.

Logan: Let me know when you do get used to it, so you can clue me in. (He picks up a couple of her bags.) Is that your book bag?

Rory: What? I have assignments.

Logan (shakes his head): You're something else, Ace.

Logan helps Rory load her things in his car. The two of them drive to the airport, where they meet Colin, Finn, and Stephanie.

Rory: I don't suppose anybody's going to tell me where we're going.

Stephanie: No such luck. Finn won't say a word to any of us.

Finn: Ah, come on, love. What would the fun be in that?

Logan: Well, the tickets say Sydney, so I guess we'll have to leave it at that.

Rory: For now.

Stephanie: I'm beginning to think we shouldn't have let Finn plan this without us.

Finn (looking a little hurt): It's my turn.

Colin: Be afraid. Be very afraid.

Once on the airplane, the friends look for their seats. Stephanie has the window seat next to Rory. Logan is on the aisle. Finn and Colin are behind them. In flight, Rory and Stephanie begin whispering to each other.

Logan: You girls are making me nervous.

Rory (smiles): I like making you nervous.

Colin: Oh, god. (they laugh)

Stephanie (suggestively): So, Finn. Is there anything we (looking at Rory) can do to convince you to tell us where we're going?

Finn perks up.

Logan: Hey!

Finn: No can do. Sorry, loves.

The limo is waiting for them at the airport in Sydney. Stephanie tries unsuccessfully to milk some information out of the driver. Although, she thinks she may have a date . . . Finn is really good. She just hopes the destination is as good as his efforts to cover it up.

Rory: This is not at all what I expected.

Finn smiles. The rest are equally as shocked. The sign ahead of them says "Glenworth Valley Horse Riding".

Colin: Where did you find this place?

Finn: Right here . . . Camp.

Rory: At least he told us to dress comfortably.

Finn, Colin, and Logan are all dressed in jeans and t-shirts. Rory and Stephanie are wearing baby tees and jeans. Stephanie hadn't thought to bring anything but sandals. The rest are in sneakers. The limo take their luggage to the hotel, which they have yet to see.

They spend the afternoon riding over gorgeous rainforest trails. Somebody spots a group of wallabies. Rory sees a Kookaburra and suddenly remembers a song from her childhood.

Rory: Kookaburra sits in the old gum tree. Merry, merry king of the bushes, he.

Rory and Stephanie: Laugh, Kookaburra. Laugh, Kookaburra. Gay your life may be.

The guys look at each other and laugh. No other response seems appropriate. This is the exact moment that both the bird and Stephanie spot the snake in front of them. The kookaburra prepares for attack as Stephanie's discomfort leads to the same response from her horse. The horse rears. Her sandaled foot can't hold onto the stirrup and she falls to the ground. The horse doesn't go far. It had been trained well. Once the others are assured that their friend is okay, Finn goes after the horse.

Seeing that she is obviously shaken, Colin helps Stephanie onto his own horse and leads her along the path Finn pointed out, followed by Rory and Logan. Several minutes later, the group has in view the group of not yet set up tents. Finn must have arranged this too. When they get closer, they see that there are only two tents, one marked "Ladies" and the other "Gentlemen". Yes, Finn definitely set this up.

It's almost dark and Rory and Stephanie are sitting in their tent having a heart-to-heart.

Rory: I'm glad you're okay.

Stephanie: Thanks, but getting hurt is a risk you take when you hang out with these guys.

Rory: That's what I'm afraid of.

Stephanie: He really does love you. Don't you see it?

Rory: He says it, but . . .

Stephanie: Rory, you're the only one he's ever said it to. That should count for something. Besides, I'm in much more danger of being hurt emotionally by these guys than you are. At least they take you seriously.

Rory: You didn't see the look on Colin's face when you fell.

Stephanie's expression disappears as Colin approaches the tent.

Rory: I'm going to go see how Logan's doing with the boys' tent.

Colin: You scared the hell out of me back there.

Stephanie looks confused. Colin sits next to her and gently puts his arm around her. Stephanie is surprised by the way it makes her feel, but not as surprised as when he kisses her and she finds herself kissing him back.

Rory: I guess I'm staying with you guys.

Logan looks at Finn.

Finn (feigning hurt) : Sure, I'll sleep outside. No problem.


	11. A New Beginning

Chapter 11: A New Beginning

Logan and Rory are now sitting in what was supposed to be the guys' tent. Stephanie and Colin disappeared into the girls' tent a while ago. Finn is nowhere to be seen.

Rory: Why can't anybody from this group ever tell us to bring pajamas?

Logan: Who needs pajamas? (realizes she actually does seem to be upset) Something's bothering you.

Rory: No it's not.

Logan: Yes it is. Tell me.

The look on her face tells him he's right.

Logan: Did I do something wrong that I don't know about?

Rory: No . . .

Logan (slowly starts to talk): I went to check on Stephanie. We were talking and I realized that I've been worried about something for a while. (Logan is looking her directly in the eyes, nervous.) Do you love me, Logan? Really love me?

Logan (eyes open wide): What? Where is this coming from?

Rory: What's going to happen to us when you graduate? 

Logan: I still have a few classes left to take. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon.

Rory: What about after?

Rory's eyes are starting to tear up a little. Logan wants to pull her close, but he needs to say something first.

Logan: Rory, I love you. I couldn't be more in love with you. I'm not going anywhere. (smiles, uneasily) Now, come here, crazy.

Rory hugs him, sniffling. He pulls her close to him and rubs her back and hair as she cries. She's happy now, but this had built up for a while and she had to get it out. When she has stopped crying, Logan slides back a little and tucks the stray hair behind her ears. He wipes a tear off her cheek with his index finger. He pulls a Kleenex out of his pocket.

Rory: You have Kleenex in your jeans pocket?

Logan: I have a horny girlfriend.

Rory, shocked, slaps his shoulder. He laughs. She tries to act irritated but it doesn't last long. Now, she's laughing too. He hugs her again, both of them still laughing. She stops first and backs off slightly.

Rory: So, I'm horny?

Logan lifts an eyebrow. She starts to leave. He grabs her arm.

Logan (huskily): Where do you think you're going?

Rory smiles at her success. He kisses her.

Rory (against his lips): That's what I thought, Huntzberger.

He runs his fingers through her hair, removing her ponytail holder and pulling her mouth back to his. She lifts her hands to run her fingers through his already disheveled hair. They explore each other's mouths with their tongues. Logan pulls her shirt over her head. He pulls her mouth back to his.

Logan (against her lips): So, you've discovered black lingerie.

Rory smiles as they continue kissing.

Rory: yes, I have.

Logan: And to think you were mad at me a few minutes ago.

Rory groans. He laughs and begins playing with the little pink bow on her bra. She takes the hint and removes her bra.

Logan (mock hurt): I was playing with that.

Rory: Too bad. (She pulls his belt off.)

Logan Too bad, huh? (He's tickling her.)

He bends a little to tease her nipple with his tongue, just for a second before sliding back so she can remove his shirt. They sit looking each other over fro a moment, trying to decide what to do next. Rory straightens her legs signaling for him to make the next move. He slowly slides her jeans over her hips.

Logan is unbelievably turned on by this girl's presence, even if she weren't sitting in front of him wearing nothing but a pair of low-rise black cotton bikini panties with a little pink bow on the front, to match the already thrown aside bra. She touches his legs, telling him nonverbally to straighten them so she can remove his jeans as well. He leans into her, lying flush on top of her. The feeling of bare skin on bare skin is amazing for them.

Rory explores his back and shoulders as they kiss deeply and with an urgency that both were going to control for now. Logan runs his fingers along her arms and sides, eventually placing them under the sides of her underwear. She moves a little underneath him and he lifts himself just enough so that he can run his under the waistband.

Rory: Don't stop there.

Logan: I hadn't planned on it.

She lifts her hips, allowing him to carefully slide her panties down her legs and over her feet before removing his own boxers. He kisses her. Her head tilts back slightly as he leaves a trail of kisses down her body, pausing to once again tease her nipples. His hand travels lower, teasing her other more sensitive area. He stops. Rory looks at him, confused. He lifts himself up slightly.

Logan: Make love to me, Rory. Really make love to me.

Rory (smiles at him, lovingly): I already do.

He kisses her intensely, as she does him. She shifts her hips so that he may enter her. He is surprised when her inner muscles begin to flutter against him. Logan slowly moves in and out of her. He rubs her cheek with the palm of his hand.

Logan: I need you, Rory.

Rory returns the gesture, rubbing his cheek with her hand.

Rory: I know.

She kisses him gently before moving her lips to his ear.

Rory (whispers in his ear): I need you too.

They kiss again and she resumes fluttering against him. As he feels himself get even harder, she begins making a strange circular motion with her hips. Rory, not wanting to break the tenderness of this moment, is still intent on finishing with him. He wouldn't have it any other way.

Logan slowly rocks against her in just the right way. She moans and he speeds up gradually, until she cries out his name. She bucks against him as he puts more pressure on her highly aroused insides. Her head tilts back as he feels her come and gains his own release.

She's still moaning as he holds her, still inside of her. He realizes that she's shaking but from the look on her face, it's not a bad thing. They hold each other for a long while, each wondering why they ever doubted the other's feelings. Logan realizes at this moment that he has to marry this girl.

It's long past sunset and Rory and Logan are almost fully dressed.

Rory: I need a bath.

Logan: I've got an idea. Come with me.

Rory (teasing): Again?

She could swear that he's blushing, but he turns his head away.

They arrive at the natural rock pool to find Finn, skinny dipping.

Finn (amused): What took you so long?

Colin and Stephanie arrive shortly after, laughing like school children.

Finn: I want details.

Logan: Well, I thought I had an original idea.

Rory: Just because it isn't original doesn't mean it's not good.

Logan looks shocked. Rory strips to her undergarments and jumps into the water. Logan shakes his head and follows suit.

Colin: Isn't anybody going to tell him to put his pants back on?

Stephanie is already on her way to the water.

Colin (muttering): This is not how I thought this was going to go.

Logan (treading water): Me neither.

Stephanie: Are you getting in or not?

Colin (shakes his head): Women.

He joins the rest.


	12. One Year Together

Summary: They've been exclusive for a year, and Rory insists on planning the day's events.

Chapter 12: One Year Together

Rory: Let me handle it.

Logan: You're not going to let me do anything?

Rory: Just let me pick the place and you can do whatever you want.

Logan: Whatever I want?

Rory: Just give me a few hours.

They step out of the limo at a restaurant that looks not-so-vaguely familiar to Logan.

Logan: Explain.

Rory: Explain what.

Logan: So far, this night seems a little familiar.

Rory: Okay, so I borrowed a few ideas from you. I've got a plan. You'll like it. I promise.

Logan: Did I ever tell you that you make me nervous?

Rory: Payback.

Logan: We know how good you are at that.

When Rory played that dirty little trick on him a year and a half ago, Logan never would have dreamed of taking this marriage idea seriously. He did, however, realize that he may finally have met his equal. No one could have guessed it would be in Rory Gilmore. He knows almost instinctively that the time isn't yet right for him to propose, for either of them. He's never been in a real relationship and, in a sense, neither has she. Despite everything that has gotten in their way, he knows that this is the girl he wants to be with. The only girl he ever wants to be with.

Logan (as they sit at "their" table): Surprises are more fun when I'm on the other end.

Rory (pouts): You're no fun. (He kisses her.) Besides, I heard you called this our restaurant.

Logan: Been talking to Finn and Colin I see. I should probably be concerned about that.

Rory (grinning ever-so-slightly): Maybe.

Logan: I've got something for you.

Rory: You're not going to wait for me to go to the bathroom this time?

Logan: We both know you weren't in the bathroom. And, no, I'm not going to wait.

Logan pulls a small rectangular box out of his jacket pocket and sits it in front of Rory. It's a bracelet: a very thin platinum chain with two tiny silver rings on it.

Logan: I would have got the necklace but . . . (He reaches out to hold the heart and key charms in his hand.)

They both smile.

Rory: The bracelet is gorgeous. My grandmother would be proud.

Logan: Your grandmother? Never mind. Anyway…I figure it's not as cheesy as a promise ring, and there's no confusion involved.

Rory: Maybe some.

Logan: Alright. Some.

Rory (smirks): Where would we be without confusion?

Logan smiles and kisses her.

Rory: Don't you want your present?

Logan (looking at her mischievously): Of course.

Rory sets a rectangular package in front of him on the table.

Logan (surprised at first as he opens it and then smiles): I didn't know they took this.

Rory (teasing him): That's why they're called candids.

Logan is holding his gift from Rory, a framed picture of the two of them dancing at her grandparents' vow renewal. Along the top, Rory had embossed in script: _You called me Rory_.

Logan (a little playful): I love you , Rory.

Rory: Turn it over.

Logan turns over the picture to find an electronic room key attached to the back of the frame, along with a note: _I promise I won't fall asleep this time._


	13. A Night to Remember

Chapter 13: A Night to Remember

Logan opens the door of their hotel room with the key Rory gave him during dinner. He's holding the picture as well. He's amazed by how intensely he is affected by even the smallest little things that Rory does. That is why his jaw about hits the floor when he sees the room.

Logan: Finn and Colin did this?

Rory: Stephanie helped.

They were standing in the dark but the tiny bulbs that were strung around the room like stars gave them just enough light to see. Logan notices a small stereo set up on the table next to a bottle of champagne, some yogurt and a plate of . . .blueberries?

Rory: For breakfast.

Logan: You eat blueberries?

Rory: Did I say I was going to eat them?

Logan: Should I be nervous? 

Rory: Do you like blueberries?

Logan: That depends.

Rory: On what?

Logan: On whether or not I'm going to be eating them. (Rory laughs.)

Rory: Yes, Logan, we'll be eating them. But, I like watching you squirm.

Logan: No wonder my friends like you.

A moment later, Rory excuses herself and heads in the direction of the bathroom. Logan walks over to the table and hits play on the stereo before pouring a glass of champagne for each of them.

Rory (from the bathroom): Logan, come here.

Logan: Do you need help?

Rory: Just get in here!

Logan shows up in the doorway.

Rory: Look at that! (pointing to the trashcan)

Logan (laughs): At least we know they're using protection.

Rory: It's not funny. (pauses, his laughter is rubbing off on her) They could have at least got rid of it.

Logan: We really should stop letting them set stuff up for us.

Rory: That would mean you'd actually have to lift a finger.

Logan: You've never complained about the way I use my fingers before.

Rory (blushes): Let's go listen to the music.

Biting his lip as he smiles, Logan shakes his head and walks back to the table. He picks up the glasses of champagne and sits next to Rory on the bed, handing a glass to her as he sits. He puts an arm around her. She leans into him. They sit like that for a while, talking and occasionally sipping their champagne. Eventually, "Moon River" begins playing on the stereo. Logan, recognizing the music from Richard and Emily's vow renewal, stands and reaches for Rory's hand.

Logan: Dance?

Rory stands up, looking into his eyes in silent agreement.

Rory: I was going to ask.

Logan: It's my turn, Ace.

Rory (smiling): You still call me Ace.

Logan: I'll never stop. (to himself) Never.

He surprises her by singing along quietly, even though they're listening to the instrumental version.

Logan: Are you trying to lead?

Rory: No.

Logan: Uh huh.

Rory: No, really, I don't know what you're talking about.

She turns slightly, reaching behind the stereo to which she had been guiding him and retrieved what she had asked the trio to stash for her. Logan barely has the time to see it coming before she has the can of whipped cream pointed directly at him, teasing him.

Logan: There had better be another one of those back there.

Rory: Don't worry. (as she grabs the second can and aims both at him) There is.

Logan (raising both his hands): I surrender.

Rory: Not that easily, you don't.

Logan reaches for her arm with both hands, attempting to steal one of the cans. She wrestles with him for a while. She screams playfully as they both laugh and he "threatens" her. He finally gets a can while he has her arm behind her back. He laughs in victory.

Logan: So, here we are.

Rory: Here we are.

They both make slight movements, trying to fake each other out. Until, finally, Logan takes hold of Rory's hand that is holding the whipped cream. He takes the opportunity to point his can so the topping goes down the front of her dress. She wrestles free and sprays it down his shirt. He sprays some down the back of her dress. She retaliates by spraying more down the front of his pants.

They have a brief stand-off that ends with Logan spraying whipped cream in Rory's mouth. She does the same to him and kisses him before he has a chance to swallow. He runs his fingers through her hair and kisses her more intensely. She takes off his shirt and unzips her dress so he can slip it off.

He lays her back on the bed, laying above her. He stops kissing her for just a moment and caresses her cheek before continuing, still touching her. He moves his hand down and under her bra, cupping her breast before moving his hand out to unhook her bra in the front. He moves down to lick the whipped cream from between her now exposed breasts, making his way to circle her areola with his tongue before putting his mouth around her nipple and teasing it with his tongue.

He runs his tongue down her body until he reaches the waistband of her panties. He sits up a little, moving a hand to each of her hips. He tugs on the small red ribbons that hold her underwear on. He pulls the front down, brushing her skin as he lays the fabric on the mattress. She sighs as he touches her.

He lightly moves his fingertip up and down on the tip of her clit until she starts to move away slightly. He increases the pressure in the middle, focusing on one side and then the other, getting faster as she moans. He lowers his mouth to her and begins sucking and licking. She cries out. He continues sucking and licking in a circular motion until she can't moan anymore and her body starts contracting and twitching with pleasure.

He lays next to her with his arm under her head while they catch their breath. She stretches an arm over her body, sliding her hand under his pants and unfastening his belt and pants. She reaches down and touches him before sitting up and removing his pants and boxers. She puts her mouth to him until he is sufficiently aroused.

He touches her, amazed at how wet she still is. She wastes no time in getting on him. It's his turn to moan. She moves slowly up and down a few times before putting her arms behind her body, placing her hands on his knees and pushing herself forward on him. She moves slowly at first to get feeling and not take things too fast.

Just as quickly as she got on him, she speeds up. She had positioned herself so that his body caresses her most sensitive inner and outer parts and simultaneously drives him crazy with pleasure. The faster and harder she moves forward and the more he moves up into her, the more they both moan. Both nearly out of breath, neither is quite sure who reaches climax first.

When it is over, she lays next to him, facing him.

Logan: My god, Rory! You've got to do that more often.

Rory (laughs): I'd be glad to. Just not right now.

Logan: Good. Because I'm not sure I've got another one in me.

Rory: Ah…come on, Logan…

He kisses her softly with just a little tongue and wraps his arms around her, closing his eyes. She closes hers but can't fall asleep.

Logan seems to be falling asleep but Rory has so many thoughts running through her head that she can't give in yet. She's been hurt before and she's hurt people. She can't deny it. The one person she expected to hurt her is the one who seems determined to do anything but. It took her a long time to finally realize this. Logan loves her, and she loves him. She is truly, deeply, in love with him. Before Logan, Rory didn't know what it meant to feel completed by another person and incomplete at the thought of losing them.

Rory (kisses his cheek and whispers): I love you, Logan Huntzberger. More than you know.

They wake up cold after an hour or two and take a warm shower together to get the rest of the whipped cream off their bodies. They are both tired, so they touch a little, but nothing else. This shower's mostly functional.

Logan: Okay, so surprises aren't so bad. Sometimes. Even if they're not original.

Rory: Hey, the whipped cream idea was Finn's, not yours.

Logan: It wasn't yours.

Rory: I didn't hear you complaining.

Logan (joking): I didn't complain? I meant to.

He steps out of the shower, followed closely by Rory. They put hotel robes on and sit their clothes out to be picked up for cleaning.

Logan (in a comment that seems uncharacteristic even to himself): Do you know how many people must have worn these robes?

Rory: What about the robe I used to wear in your room?

Logan: Ouch. I guess that's my cue to stop talking.


	14. Logan’s Sort of Crisis

A.N. What it might be like if Rory and Logan had a normal relationship…

Chapter 14: Logan's Sort-of Crisis

It's a week into classes and Rory's only seen her new roommate once since she moved in, which was the day before classes started. Paris moved in with Doyle at the last minute, Doyle's idea, leaving Rory with a late-registered freshman as a roommate. Judging from their few meetings, she is even more crazy than Paris, and not in a good way.

The absentee roommate seems to be coming in handy though. Logan is spending a lot more time in Rory's suite with no crazy roommate to drive him off. They've even managed to get in some study time, among other, much more interesting activities.

Rory's on pace to graduate in the spring and Logan's enrolled part-time to finish his last few requirements. He's working at the Stamford Gazette for the time being, before transferring to one of his father's New York papers. Finn and Colin still seem to be around campus but Rory isn't convinced that they're actually taking classes. She's long since decided it's best not to ask when they're involved.

On this particular afternoon, Rory is rearranging her furniture. After half an hour of sliding things around, she realizes that most of it is exactly where it started. She sighs in defeat just as she hears a frantic knock on the suite door. She answers it and Logan comes storming in.

Logan: My father's a jackass.

Rory: We've established that.

Logan: He hated my article.

Rory: What?

Logan: He wants me to write, but only if the subject is suiting to him.

Rory (concerned): Offending the wrong people again?

Logan: Yeah, Mitchum Huntzberger.

Rory: Logan…

Logan: If I'm going to write, it's damn well going to be written about whatever I want it to be about, however I want to write it.

Rory: Of course it will. Logan, what's going on?

Logan: I'm sorry, Rory. (pauses for a minute, taking a deep breath) This is what happens when I let him get to me.

Rory: Logan…believe me, I know how you feel.

Logan: Yeah, I guess you do. I'm sorry.

Rory: You said that already.

They laugh a little. He hugs her. They sit on the couch. Rory is concerned about her boyfriend. She's never seen him like this before.

Logan (silent for a while): He has such twisted reasons for doing things. And you know what scares me?

Rory (nervous): What?

Logan: I'm exactly like him when he was my age.

Rory: You're not him, Logan.

Logan: I don't want to turn into him. I'm afraid that's exactly what's going to happen.

Rory: Logan. You're not your father. You're not going to be your father. You care too much about people to turn out like him. (stops for a moment, thinking about whether she should say what's on her mind) Logan, you're going to make a difference in the world, whether you want to or not. Look at what you've done for me.

Logan (still upset, but calming, looking up at her with his eyes): That goes both ways.

He kisses her softly and pulls her into a tight hug.

Logan: I love you, Rory.

Rory: I love you too, Logan. (teasing) Even if you are irrational.

He looks at her with a strange look. They pull each other tighter.

Logan (calming a little): You're something else, Rory Gilmore. (Rory blushes.) You are. Don't let anybody tell you otherwise. Especially my father.

Rory (smirks): That goes both ways. (pauses) So, we'll both ignore whatever your father says and yet somehow follow it anyway?

Logan: Yeah. He has that effect.

Rory: Annoying, isn't it?

Logan: Yeah…(thinks about what she's just said) Hey…

Rory: A little slow today, aren't we, Huntzberger?

Logan: I'm hungry.

Rory: You're changing the subject.

Logan: It doesn't change the fact that I'm hungry. And that I'm taking you out for lunch.

Rory: I already ate.

Logan: Since when did that stop you.

Rory: Good point. Let's go. And, for the record, I know what you just did.

Logan and Rory "run into" Colin, Stephanie, Finn, and Rosemary at the Pub. They all clearly have a few drinks in them already, in the middle of the afternoon. Rory has been meeting Stephanie for lunch when she's not with Logan and Stephanie's not with Colin. Rory and Stephanie have become fairly close.

Logan's cell rings and he excuses himself to go answer it outside. An inebriated Colin decides now is the time to tell Rory about a few of Logan's little secrets.

Colin: He hasn't stopped talking about you since Finn tried to put his number on your door.

Finn: The guy's been in love with you for a long time. Longer than he knows, I think.

Colin: You know, you're the only one who ever got him in trouble.

Rory: I find that hard to believe.

Colin: He usually does of good job of getting himself into trouble.

Finn: That he does.

Colin: And yet, you keep him in line the rest of the time, which God knows, I can't do.

Finn: I don't know how you do it, Gilmore.

Rory: Neither do I…Neither do I.

Logan (returns): My ears are burning. I know you're talking about me. It'd better be good.

Finn: Oh, it is.

Colin: Yes, it is.

Logan: Rory?

Rory (smiles): It is.

Logan (still not trusting them, sits down): Let's eat.

Rory: Let's.

Finn: Did I tell you guys that Rosemary's going home with me?

Hearing no protest from Rosemary, Rory and Logan both look in her direction.

Rosemary: It's true. I may have gone completely insane.

Rory: I know the feeling.

Rosemary (putting her hand to her mouth, whispers to Rory): It's great, isn't it?

Rory: Yeah.

The others are confused, having not heard Rosemary's comment, but have to let it slide as they put in their food order.

Colin: Girls.

Stephanie: You'd better stop there if you want to do what we talked about.

Colin (pained look on his face): Are beautiful, and smart, and...

Stephanie (looks at Colin and smiles): That's what I thought.


	15. Rory’s Turn

Summary: They're back in Logan's dorm. It's Rory's turn to do the bucking up. The seeds are being planted…

Chapter 15: Rory's Turn

Logan: So what were you guys talking about?

Rory: They were drunk. You don't want to know.

Logan: Yeah. (pauses a long while) You know, you're the only person I've ever fallen apart in front of, except my mom when I was little and fell off my bike. I'm really starting to get what your dad said about Gilmore girls.

Rory: You talked to my dad?

Logan (changes the subject quickly): Hey, there's a movie on.

Rory: We'll revisit this later. (Logan shrugs.) It's my turn to do the bucking up. Come with me. (pulls him off the couch)

Logan: Where are we going? What about the movie?

Rory: It's a TV movie.

Logan: What's wrong with TV movies?

Rory: I hate commercials. I'll act it out later. (He looks at her curiously.) And I'm not telling you where we're going.

Logan (amused): I've really rubbed off on you, haven't I?

Rory smirks and pulls him along and out the door of his suite.

Logan: Do you mind telling me where we're going, since I am driving?

Rory: Now you know how it feels. Besides, you had to drive. My car's in the shop. Turn right up there.

They drive a few more blocks.

Rory: It's right up there on your left.

Logan: Is that a karaoke bar? No. I'm not going in there.

Rory: Oh, come on . . . live a little, Huntzberger.

He shrugs, turning his mouth up a little at the corners, and sighs in defeat. Telling Logan Huntzberger to live a little is like calling Marty McFly "chicken".

Rory leads a reluctant Logan into the bar. He opens the door for her.

Rory: Uh uh. You're going first. I'm not letting you run away.

Logan: Have I ever ran away?

Rory walks in first, never taking her eye off Logan. Logan follows, walking into a room full mostly of their friends and acquaintances.

Logan: What the . . .

Rory: We planned this the second time you snuck off at the Pub.

Logan: It didn't take them long to put it together.

Rory: It's amazing what happens when you use the words "free round". Your friends can be quite efficient when they're focused.

Logan: And scary. It concerns me that you're so close to them.

Rory (smiles mischievously): They take orders well.

Logan: Okay, now you're scaring me. And I just saw Paris.

Paris walks up on stage and takes the microphone from the stand.

Paris: Well, it seems that the guest of honor is here. Let's get the festivities started. (looks at her clipboard) Stephanie and Colin, looks like you're first.

Stephanie takes the mic from Paris, who walks off the stage and past Rory.

Paris (whispering to Rory): You owe me, Gilmore.

Colin walks up beside his girlfriend.

Colin (looks at Stephanie): I told you not to put my name in.

Stephanie: Too late. (They sing a very bad rendition of "I Got You Babe".)

Finn tries to jump on stage but Paris stops him.

Paris: Not so fast, fish boy, it's not your turn. (turns to the audience) Logan, come on up.

Finn steps back and applauds heartily for his friend.

Logan (with his classic WTF look, turns to Rory): What happened to self-preservation?

Rory: Finn's not singing. You are. (Logan shakes his head.)

Logan: Fine. If I'm singing, then so are you. (grabs her by the hand and pulls her on stage)

Logan (to Rory): What are we singing?

Rory (to Logan): I don't know, Finn picked it. (Logan looks really worried.)

The first page pops up on the screen: "I'll Take Your Heart -- Reba McEntire". Rory and Logan laugh to themselves. Not only did Finn pick a song by a woman for Logan, which didn't surprise him all that much, but it's a country song.

Logan: I didn't know you liked country, Finn.

Rory: Reba's a redhead.

Finn: What can I say?

Logan: How about explaining why you picked a song by woman.

Finn: Let's just say I know you, Huntzberger. (smiles at Rory)

Rory: So, who's next, Paris?

Paris: Looks like Finn and…No, I am not going to sing.

Finn: Yes you are, love.

Doyle looks shocked and concerned.

Finn: After you. (gestures toward the stage)

They sing "Summer Nights". Finn seems to be completely ignoring the gender cues on the monitor, and is singing more of the female part than the male part. Rory and Logan are laughing. So are Colin and Stephanie. Paris is noticeably ticked just at being up there, sort of singing. Doyle is struggling not to laugh as Paris keeps shooting dirty looks at him.

When they leave the stage, Paris goes straight to Doyle and punches him in the shoulder. Finn joins an amused Rosemary who is standing next to Stephanie and Colin.

A few terrible songs later, the entire gang, including Logan is completely drunk. Rory had convinced Logan to let her drive back since she's not drinking anyway, so he could still have a few drinks with his friends. He's a little uncomfortable with Rory driving his car but he knows she's a good driver in her own car, better than he is at least. Rory had arranged for a limo to transport the rest of the group to and from the bar, on Logan's tab of course.

Upon arriving back at Yale…

Logan (seeing Rory's car in the parking lot by her building): You just wanted to drive my car, didn't you?

Rory: I just like messing with you, Huntzberger.

Logan: You're evil. And I think I like it.

Rory: Only think?

A.N. Don't worry, I'll put a flashback to Logan teaching Rory how to drive his car in the next chapter.


	16. Driving Lessons

Chapter 16: Driving Lessons

Logan: I can't believe I'm doing this.

Rory: It was your idea.

Logan: It was, wasn't it. What was I thinking?

Rory gives him the Gilmore version of "the look" letting him know that if he has any hope of getting laid in the near future, he'd better follow through on his promise.

Rory: You were thinking that I should be able to drive you home from the little impromptu parties we have so often. Something about trying to save your father some money.

Logan: Oh yeah. That's a good reason. Maybe not the last part, but still a good reason.

Rory: Yeah. Now quit stalling.

At this point, they've been sitting in the empty parking lot for at least five minutes. Logan has clearly been stalling. He's all male when it comes to his car, among other things that are very pleasing to Rory.

Logan: Alright. So I'm going to teach you the way I taught Honor. My father taught me and it's amazing I can drive at all.

Rory: I'm afraid to ask.

Since Rory's crisis, she has learned that Logan really doesn't like talking about Mitchum. She doesn't push the issue, not wanting to jeopardize their relationship. Part of her still sees it as fragile, even though Logan has given her every indication otherwise.

Logan: You don't have anything to worry about. (pauses) I do.

Rory gives him a strange look, wondering if this nervousness is just about the whole guy-and-his-car thing.

He has her practice the gear pattern a few times before starting the car, practicing with the clutch as she does it. When she finally starts the car and tries to take off, the car immediately stalls. Rory seems worried.

Logan: That'll happen a lot for a while.

Rory: I'm going to hurt your car . . .

Logan (smiles at her assuringly): No worse than I could. (pauses) Let me know if you need a break.

Rory: I will.

After about 15 or 20 minutes of practice, Rory is doing much better and is driving in circles around the lot. Logan asks her if she wants to drive home. She decides to try. It takes almost twice as long as normal to get there, since she stalls at almost every stop. Logan reassures her and calms her down when she needs it, telling her she's doing fine.

When she finally parks and they get out, Logan looks at Rory. 

Logan: That wasn't so bad, was it?

Rory: For me or you?

Logan: Funny girl. You did fine. You'll get the hang of it.

Rory: You're going to let me drive your car again?

Logan: That . . . or Finn's.

Logan walks Rory to her door.

Logan: So . . . I'll let you change and pick you up in an hour for lunch?

Rory: I've got a better idea. (Logan raises an eyebrow.)

She pulls him into her room.

Logan: No wonder I love you.

Rory laughs and shakes her head.

Rory: Oh, Logan. (She shuts and locks her bedroom door.) I need to relieve a little stress. Think you can help me out?

Logan: I think I can manage.

Rory (mischievously): So . . . I've heard guys like girls who can drive a stick. Is that why you really taught me?

Logan: You don't need any lessons with that.

Rory blushes. Logan puts his hand behind her head and kisses her passionately.

Rory (against his lips): I need a shower.

Logan: Alright.

He wraps an arm around her, kissing her as he steers her toward the bathroom. They discard a few items of clothing along the way. By the time they get to the bathroom and turn on the water, they're both barefoot and down to their pants, with nothing above. They hastily remove their own pants and remaining undergarments and practically fall into the shower. Rory screams.

Logan: Sorry. I forgot to check the water.

He turns up the hot water. They giggle.

Rory: I really do need a shower.

Logan (gestures to the water): Go ahead.

Rory: You're in my way.

Logan moves past her, purposefully brushing against her.

Rory: Logan!

Logan: What?

Rory rolls her eyes. Then she reaches and touches him, teasing him as she reaches for her shampoo and begins washing her hair. He pinches her nipple slightly.

Rory: Ow! Logan! (She slaps him, but not too hard.)

Logan: That wasn't nice.

Rory: Neither was pinching me!

Logan (proud of himself): I like that I can still get a rise out of you.

Rory: You'd better be glad I love you. (An evil grin grows across his face.) At least let me rinse my hair out first.

Logan (crosses his arms, feigning innocence): Okay.

As she's rinsing her hair, he reaches out and teases her lower region.

Rory: Logan!

Logan (truthfully, mocking her a little from earlier that morning): It was your idea.

Rory: You suck.

Logan: Okay.

He scoops her up in his arms, both of them dripping from the water that neither of them turns off. He carries her to her bed, laying her down and lying on top of her, looking into her eyes.

Rory: What's wrong with the shower?

Logan: Not enough room.

Rory: Since when?

Logan: Since you smacked your head on the wall last time.

Rory: Oh, yeah.

Logan lowers his head to kiss her. She runs her fingers through his damp hair. She's shivering, so he pulls the covers over them. He holds the side of her face in his palm and kisses her again.

He stays on top of her, kissing her, until she stops shivering. Logan sucks on her earlobe. Then, he very lightly licks around the edge of her cartilage, stealing a move from her. She scrunches her head a little against her shoulder. He continues this for a moment before leaving a trail of kisses down to her neck, where he begins sucking.

Rory: Don't you dare. (He keeps sucking.) Logan!

He stops, having left a small red spot on her neck. He lifts up, looking proud of himself. Rory glares at him.

Logan: It won't last long.

She kisses him, coaxing him to roll over before she pins him and returns the favor.

Logan: Hey. I don't have long hair to cover that up.

Rory (mocking him): It won't last long.

Logan (challenging): Oh yeah . . .

He grabs her and rolls her back over. They wrestle for awhile and then stop. She's on her knees, hovering just above his stomach. She quickly bends down to kiss him.

She starts to get on him but he stops her, laying her on her back. He touches her and discovers why she was so eager to get to the main event. He teases her for a while before he puts his mouth to her, making all the right motions and driving her just short of orgasm.

Rory (begging): Logan!

He enters her, and before long, pushes her over the edge. A few strokes later, he finishes as well. They lay side-by-side for a while before Rory remembers.

Rory: The water!

Logan: Oh, shit. (They laugh.)

Rory: There's not going to be any hot water left.

Logan: You can take a shower at my place.

Rory: I'm never going to get anything to eat, am I?

Logan: I am.

Hints of Rory's former nervousness show up from time to time, but they never last long. He's always caring and comforting when it happens, knowing that she will eventually open up. She's still the introverted Rory she always was. Logan feels privileged to be let into her little world, and he doesn't want to do anything to jeopardize his place in it. Part of him will always feel unworthy of this girl. This woman.

Rory still gets shocked by Logan's actions on occasion, even when it comes to sex. He does things to her that have nothing to do with the physical aspect of the act. It is when these feelings begin to peak that her nervousness comes back. Over time, she has trained herself to use that nervousness to both of their benefits, using it to flirt (which helps her to regain confidence) and to do things that inevitably drive them both nearly crazy with anticipation.

When they get back to Logan's dorm, his friends are waiting outside. It turns out that the group has some bizarre sort of game night planned for later that evening and they wanted to invite Logan and Rory.

Rory: Isn't it a little early for you to be up, Finn?

Finn (holding Rosemary's hand): Rosemary made me. (jokingly upset) Thank you, Rosemary. (Rosemary grins.)

Logan: We'll go, as long as Finn promises not to get naked this time.

Colin: Yes. Keep your pants on, Finn.

Rosemary: Don't worry, Colin. I told him that if they come off during game night, they're staying on afterward. (Finn nods.)

Colin: Okay. Nobody wants to hear about Finn's sex life.

Finn: I . . . (Rosemary glares at him.) don't.

A.N. I explained a few chapters back why R/L don't always use condoms mostly just so I don't have to write it in all the time. I'm not suggesting that it's a good idea to not use them in real life, even if you're using other protection. Just a little disclaimer.

A.N. #2 Due to reviews, I did begin writing in condom use in later chapters.


	17. My Dear Watson

Chapter 17: My Dear Watson

Rory had planned much of the first night's events and had even managed to drag an extremely irritable Finn along for the ride. The Sherlock Holmes idea had come to her after a freak cancellation of Friday Night Dinner had landed her in the library, again.

This is where Rory found her freshman roommate, struggling to find information for a research project that she had been putting off. Rory's excessive knowledge on the library and its contents prompted the girl to make a misplaced Holmes reference. An irritated Rory started to correct her and then realized her energy would be much better put to use in planning an event based on the famous character. A spoof anyway, for the upcoming gathering of the Life and Death Brigade.

So far, the event is a huge hit. There are a couple of mysteries, for those who choose to participate. Although the subject matter is bordering on silly the mysteries were actually quite elaborate, well suited to an evening with the LDB. One group is, quite literally, looking for a needle in a haystack, not being allowed to directly touch the haystack. A second group is searching for a live goose. Rory thought the group might appreciate the humor in her elaborately laid out mysteries based on clichés. An appreciation that is only increased by the amount of alcohol consumed.

Colin and Finn are standing together, staring at the haystack.

Colin (shakes his head): What is this supposed to accomplish?

Finn: I have no bloody idea. (pauses) How'd we ever make it without her?

Colin: Yes, how did we?

Logan (startles them): You can't find it if you're not looking for it.

They look at him confused.

Finn: I'm bored. I'm going after the damn goose.

Colin and Logan laugh.

Finn: What?

They laugh harder. Logan realizes at that moment the irony in what he just said. Although it was taken straight from the great detective's mouth, there is one thing a person can find without looking. The one thing that really matters. The next thing he realizes is just how corny and pitiful his train of thought can get when he's been drinking. And occasionally when he's stone sober, where she's concerned.

Rory had fallen for him at a time when love was the last thing she wanted. She couldn't trust love. She'd been hurt by love. She fought the feelings until he demanded she face them. They had to be together. One could no longer feel whole without the other. They had to say it at the same time. It was too important for both of them. Fate stepped in just as she was feeling comfortable in his world. The world that may be her own some day in the not-so-distant future.

His friends had become her friends and even her most difficult friends had learned to accept him. Lane adores him, even though she's only talked to him a couple of times on the phone. Even Marty had come around once he had some time to himself and realized that Logan was treating Rory as she deserved to be treated.

Rory is standing next to Stephanie, each girl holding a glass of champagne. They are dressed in a manner suiting Sherlock Holmes' leading lady.

Stephanie: This is definitely more of a boys' night, isn't it?

Rory: Things are not always as they seem . . . Now, let's go move the goose.

Stephanie: You're so evil.

Rory (looks toward the guys and smiles): It must be the company.

Stephanie: Maybe. (hiccups)

Rory (her tone suddenly changing): Do you know why Logan's been acting so weird?

Stephanie: What do you mean?

Rory: He keeps disappearing during meals. And he's just been…

Stephanie: Acting weird?

Rory (embarrassed): Yeah.

Stephanie: He's not cheating on you, if that's what you're worried about.

Rory: I know…I'm just…confused.

Stephanie: You don't have anything to worry about. Trust me.

Rory: That's exactly what I was talking about.

Stephanie: What?

Rory: Never mind.

Rory is afraid to continue. She's been suspecting the reason for her boyfriend's behavior for a while now but Stephanie has all but confirmed it. Logan couldn't be, not yet. It's too soon. They couldn't possibly get engaged yet. Could they?


	18. Questions Answered

Chapter 18: Questions Answered

(This chapter picks up where the last one left off. Not sure how truly Sherlock Holmes this is but you get the idea. I would've made it more accurate, but the site I was using for research wasn't working last time I checked. I apologize if the first part is boring. It's included solely to explain the tasks presented in the last chapter.)

Stephanie (joining Colin beside the haystack): You can't just stare at it. You have to look.

Colin (scanning the ground around the haystack, again, confused): What?

Did he just see what he thought he saw? He bends down, and sure enough, there lies a piece of blue thread. He must have overlooked it a dozen times against the grass. He follows it's path, which leads halfway around the base and up the side (if the thread weren't so thin, he'd wonder how he missed it before), eventually disappearing into the haystack. He lifts the thread from the ground, slowly working it out of the haystack so as to not break it. The needle must have only been a couple of inches inside because it comes out after a short effort.

Colin: That was easy.

Logan (returning from the "goose chase"): That's why it took you twenty minutes to find it.

Finn appears out of nowhere: Where is that damn goose?

Logan and Colin laugh.

Logan hasn't been clued in to the secret of that particular activity, but he's beginning to get suspicious.

Logan: I suggest you ask our girlfriends.

Colin: What?

Logan: We assumed that the clues were all laid out ahead of time. But from the looks of things, somebody's changing them as we go.

Finn: Of course…

Colin (finishing his sentence): That's why you couldn't find it.

The first clue, this time around, had been a bottle of champagne leading them to the lake where there was a fishing pole propped against a tree. The note on it read: You won't be swimming with the fishes but you'll feel like one when you get there.

After looking around for a while, the group sees a distorted mirror propped against another tree. There is a lantern hanging from the branches above and another note: Take this lantern around the lake to find a late night snack. And if you don't get there soon, you'll have more time to look.

The guys find a picnic basket and checkered blanket lying on the other side of the lake. They look inside to find a small wind-up alarm clock set for ten minutes past the current time: Too late boys. Better go back to the campsite for reinforcements and more champagne.

This is when Finn and Logan arrive to see Colin pulling the thread from the haystack. They had left him staring at it about 15 or 20 minutes ago.

Finn: Now, let's go find that champagne.

Colin: Which one?

Finn: Does it matter?

Logan: If you want to find the goose it does.

Finn: Just as long as long as I can drink it.

The other two guys shake their heads at their friend. They find the bottle after a brief search, just as Stephanie picks up the bottle next to it.

Colin: Are you following me?

Stephanie (smirks): Why would I want to do that?

Finn: Where's Rosemary?

Logan: Let's just find this goose first…and then figure out how to get back at my girlfriend for this.

Finn and Colin look at each other, amused. They'll gladly jump at any opportunity to start, or at least participate in, a prank war.

The note on the champagne bottle leads them back to the lake and another lantern (hanging above the fishing pole this time) and a note: Your answer lies with the fishes.

They take the fishing pole and head closer to the lake, where they find a mosquito torch marking their spot: Don't be shy. Dive in.

Before the others can stop him, Finn is half-naked and running into the lake (it's shallow in this particular spot), where he soon finds a box tied to a rock about three feet under the surface. He takes it to the others on the bank and opens it: Turn around.

Directly behind them sits a decorative goose dressed in a raincoat and hat.

Finn: Very funny.

Colin: Yes, they are clever.

Finn: Come out, come out, wherever you are!

Logan: Come on girls, we know you're here somewhere.

They hear laughter as Rory, Stephanie, and Rosemary step out of the shadows. The girls can barely contain their laughter.

Colin: We knew it was you all along.

Stephanie: Sure you did.

Finn: Okay, so Logan figured it out about five minutes ago.

Logan: It explains why you girls weren't participating.

Rory: Oh, we were participating!

Logan: I think our little friend over there is proof of that.

A.N. As some of you may know, this story was originally posted on another site and because of certain life events, I never got around to making sure I had backed up the entire story before the site shut down. This is the point where I seem to be missing chapters. I have three or four of the remaining six chapters but they aren't in order. Be patient with me and I'll see what I can come up with, or if I can at least make what I have left make sense without the missing chapters.


End file.
